robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Name Suggestions
Sometimes the hardest thing to do is to come up with a name! With a lot of them already taken, to sift through all of the resources to find something fitting can be a struggle. Below is a list of unused names that can be used as suggestions for an Original Character or NPC if you are struggling to come up with! If you end up using one of the listed names below, please let Wheeljack know so it can be edited off, thanks! * Amp * Ante * Backdraft * Backtalk * Benchmark * Blackball * Boost * Breakthrough * Cadence * Chronos * Contraption * Crackerjack * Credo * Direwolf * Downfall * Echo * Fine-Tune * Foxhole * Freeloader * Gearbox * Hatch * Hellhole * Highrise * Hoodwink * Impair * Jabber * Jammer * Killshot * Killswitch * Knockoff * Locksmith * Mandible * Manifold * Maven * Metronome * Mimic * Mishmash * Mongrel * Nightfall * Nutcase * Notch * Overseer * Patch * Payday * Pendulum * Piggyback * Quickfix * Racket * Rave * Ravenger * Salve * Savant * Scandal * Seizure * Shrike * Snapback * Specter * Spinebreaker * Stalemate * Starfall * Starfinder * Stitch * Strayshot * Switches * Tag * Tarnish * Thrive * Torrent * Tribute * Turblence * Tweak * Twostep * Upgrade * Uplift * Uproar * Upsurge * Upswing * Vixen * Whiz-Bang * Widget * Wingnut * Wisecrack * Zealot In addition to this there are some NPC types that have been peppered about in scenes, so if any of the below strike your fancy then, we'd be MORE THAN happy to have someone else run with them! These folks are: * Bolts '- a disposable in Nyon. Tall and lanky with bolts sticking out all over (mostly head, for 'hair'). Is a conjunx endura with Nut. * '''Breach '- corrupt police chief in Nyon. He's big and powerful, transforms into a truck. Has his sights set on joining the Decepticons. * '''BUMSTEER-A sappy bartender who keeps mistaking mechs for femmes (namely Blast Off and Hot Rod). He is shallowly acquainted with Quantum. He works part time in a local dive in Nyon, though at night it's been rumored he is a MATCHMAKER. * Caliber '- a former vigilante-turned-pit-fight-turned-private-trainer, in Kalis. Compassionate, tough, sees the best in even the worst, wants to make things better. Old(er). Transforms into a motorcycle. Has a connection to Steelcore and is a mentor to Gearshift. * '''Chaingang '- a group that never stops working, in the Rust Sea. Individually they are mindless, but these five bots are joined by a neutral cable to allows them to function. They labor tirelessly and will violently defend their work. * 'Corsair '- a raiding pirate, in the Rust Sea. Daring, dashing and bold, unapologetic. Takes what he wants. Transforms into a jet. Has an eyepatch. Robs from the rich and poor alike. * 'Cuffs '- a former cop in Nyon, member of the S.C.U. Tall, lanky with long arms that ended in claws. Her hands could detach/magnetize to handcuff. Transforms into a meter maid truck. Now in jail. * 'Dynamo '- a powerhouse, lost in the Rust Sea. Big, bulky and powerful but can only operate in root mode very briefly. Transforms into an engine. Needs to recharge self. Works with Corsair. * 'Fasttrack ' - One of Blurr's racing colleagues, with a similar frame. He's been seen hanging out with Arcee at the Circle on occasion. * 'Gearshift '- a young powerful upstart protege, in Kalis. Smart, quick-witted and strong, seeks to get better to be able to take over guarding the bots of Kalis. Would-be vigilante. Transforms into a pickup truck. Star pupil of Caliber. * 'Hondo '- a former cop in Nyon, member of the S.C.U. Big, bulky, his rotors became dreadlocks-like hair. A constant drunk, he was beyond caring. A sniper. Transforms into a helicopter. Now in jail. * '''Maggot - an ancient carrion feeder primordial recently unearthed beneath the Sea of Rust. Has a desire to eat other powerful Cybertronians to consume their power, sometimes forcing them to battle one another to the 'privilege' of being eaten or put into servitude. Has two main servants, Grabber and Grubber. * 'Mender '- a former free clinic owner in Nyon. She was bold to the end. She died. (But should someone wish to take up the name...) * 'Musket '- a loudmouth braggart, in the Rust Sea. Goes off, likes to run his mouth. Transforms into a rifle. Works for Corsair. * 'Nut '- a disposable in Nyon. Small, very round, with a band around his middle. Is a conjunx endura with Bolts. * 'Outrage '- a former cop in Nyon, member of the S.C.U. Angry, violent and prone to outbursts. She used electrified batons. Transforms into a racer. Now in jail. * 'Patdown '- a former cop in Nyon, head of the S.C.U. A functionalist zealot that transforms into a patrol car. Had his jaw replaced. Now in jail. * 'Reload '- a former cop in Nyon, member of the S.C.U. Silent, efficient, speedy. Transforms in a motorcycle. Uses twin silenced pistols. Now in jail. * 'Rivets '- a nurse at Ratchet's free clinic in Dead End. Fussy, haughty, temperamental. Transforms into a forklift, has his wheels for feet to zip/skate around with. Generally too busy for those in panic. * 'Sidearm '- a loyal servant, in the Rust Sea. Silent, honest and dedicated. Transforms into a pistol. Works for Corsair. Has one giant arm and one tiny one. * 'Sparkplug '- the superintendent at the technoversity. Small, wispy, nervous and jittery. Transforms into a minicoup. He was a classmate of Wheeljack and Ratchet, rose to oversee the technoversity. Quiet supporter of Wheeljack. * 'Steelcore '- former vigilante-turned-pit-fighter-turned-crime-boss, in Kalis. Uncaring and ruthless, leader of a biker gang that seek to implement order through bullying. Transforms into a motorcycle. Connected to Benchmark, oversees the BlackTracks gang. * 'Taskmaster '- REDACTED REDACTED REDACTED * 'Threshold '- a missionary medic, in the Rust Sea. Charming, seductive, willing to push all limits. Transforms into a racer. Does as she pleases.